The Fosters (Earth 1181)
Who are "The Fosters" The Fosters is a superhero team that consists of three members. Reagan Nostheide (Hawkeye), Shawn Esmeralda (Spider-Man), and Brady Walsh (Ant-Man) are the three members of The Fosters. No new members were added to the team since it's creation. Early Life Shawn, Brady, and Reagan grew up together in a foster home for most of their life. Shawn is the oldest of the three and ended up protecting the other two from everything. When the three graduated high school, they all part ways and went on to pursue their own careers. Shawn's Path Shawn moved into a small apartment in New York City with Parker Carlin. Other than being Spider-Man, he and Parker worked at Stark Industries as scientists. The duo would fight against all odds until retiring the hero gig. Both Shawn and Parker would inherit and become the new CEOs of Stark Industries. Reagan's Path After high school, Reagan travels to Missouri and moves in with an old Clint Barton who was an old family friend of hers. After the events of Earth 1181: The Last Avenger, ''Reagan learns of the tales of the Lost Avengers and seeks the guidance of Barton to become the next Hawkeye. After five years of training, Reagan takes up the name of Hawkeye and moves back to New York. Brady's Path Although it is unknown what Brady did after college, it was speculated that he worked with Hank Pym for some time before replicating his own formula of the "Pym Particles". Pym became YellowJacket and Brady was forced to kill Hank Pym and took on the mantle of Ant-Man. An Unsettling Reunion (The Fosters) While patrolling New York City, Hawkeye encountered a new threat. A master of illusion who called himself 'Mysterio'. After countless attempts of trying to capture him, Mysterio implanted an illusion in her head that everything will crumble down to ashes if she were to intervene with him again. With no other options, Reagan heads to Stark Industries for help. After hours of convincing, Shawn and Brady decided to help Reagan to defeat Mysterio. Fighting Mysterio The Fosters' strategy to fight Mysterio did not work because, after ten minutes, Mysterio sent the team in an illusion sequence that resulted in Ant-Man's death. Spider-Man wasn't affected too drastically by the illusion as he faced a similar scenario years before. When Spider-Man finds Mysterio, he starts to violently beat Mysterio until Hawkeye shot Mysterio, killing him and avenging her and Spider-Man's brother. The Fosters Epilogue After defeating Mysterio, the two siblings part ways. Reagan moves back to Missouri to learn more from Clint Barton while Shawn stays in New York and goes back to retirement. Shawn and Parker would move to the New York countryside and start a family there. The Fosters 2 (Story synopsis unavailable) The Infinity Crusade The final Fosters team-up happened in the final battle sequence of ''Earth 1181: The Infinity Crusade. The sibling duo would fight together side by side as well with all the heroes in the 1181 Universe. After Spider-Man and Nightingale sacrificed themselves for the safety of the universe, all the heroes held a memorial service thanking them for their heroism and bravery. Reagan said sentiment for her brother and sister-in-law. Post Infinity Crusade After the events of the Infinity Crusade, Reagan goes off on her own journey searching for answers of her family's past and Barton's history in the Lost Avengers. A year later, she is recruited by her niece to join the New Avengers.